Talk:Old downloads
__TOC__ Older content archived in Talk:Old downloads/2006. Note to OS X users Having special characters in the path to your FreeCiv application will cause it not to launch. For instance, if you place your FreeCiv application in the "Applications" folder on a hard drive named "Bob's HD" thus resulting in this path: /Volumes/Bob's HD/Applications/Freeciv.app/ FreeCiv will not launch when you execute it because of the apostrophe in the hard disk name. :Thank's for tracking down the issue! I added it to the Mac OS X section of the FAQ. --Hima 00:24, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ::No problem, happy to help. Hope it will get fixed soon. XApple 12:13, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Clarify that gtk client has editor To help Windows users, change the gtk client description to "''Mainstream client with integrated map editor". ''This so that users find the editor or realise they have to choose Gtk for the editor (otherwise many might expect it to be in the SDL client as well/instead). Englabenny 21:35, March 10, 2010 (UTC) System requirements 2.3.1 GTK does NOT works in Windows 2000, although claimed to. 22:31, February 14, 2012 (UTC)rond :Interesting. I can no longer test this. What happens? -- JTN 22:12, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I have a new email account that came with my dial-up sevice. craigslist and Steam say they have emailed it but no emails appear. I have slow dial up. I'm trying to "install" (this is a word that intimidates me ) i am intimidated. i have been told to (upper case) Subject and (lower case) headline, in this order. i see no headline but am under the impression one exists. i want something for free. i have pulsing green bars that lead to more pulsing green bars. i think i am operating in an environment of people who may in some ways be my intellectual superiors. Try to understand how funny that is, paus with me. It is funny in the way that fear and terror are closely related. Even now there are multiple green bars pulsing, pulsing. i had a pulsing green bar pulsing when I went to bed. i woke up and some rediculous thing had been something called downloaded. I have a rediculous thing called windows seven. it protects me from you. it warns me. it offers to shop around for understanding programs. I was impulsive. i downloaded something called something. I want something for free. I want freeciv. i have double clicked where I thought there was understanding. it led to another green bar. it is pulsing, pulsing. i have been warned of hi-jackings from those who, several legal parties away, may be thought of as having profited from me. This from Steam. i fart into the winds of emotomasterbation i have an application called installer_freeciv of 494 KB. It had a third of a green bar five minutes ago. Now it has gone away. I have been asked to do the same thing over and over again over and over again. I am a state enemy because i will not purchase more than dial-up. i thought that I had it, as it were, and then it made a green bar beyond what it had already been, but that bar has dissappeared because a replication seemed, to me, to have occured. i have 22,736 KB of a DMG file called freeciv-2.3.0-lion-gtk2.dmg. I think that this is something I once interupted because i was unable to have confidence that I had chosen something that related to something called windows seven. there is very little literal addressal of something called windows seven at whatever this is that I type at. Mac Builds? Is there any plan to start producing Mac builds again? : Unfortunately we have no volunteer for that. We can only hope that somebody capable of making them will show up. --Cazfi (talk) 16:07, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :: If someone could supply instructions, I could probably make the build, but the instructions on the wiki appear to be outdated and don't work. ::: I don't know much about Mac specific things, but maybe we people could combine our knowledge to get it working. Every now and then there's people who at least build freeciv for themselves on Mac, even if nobody packages it for distribution. It's probably better to move discussion to freeciv forums at http://forum.freeciv.org/ for more people to see it. --Cazfi (talk) 22:34, October 3, 2013 (UTC) 2.4 or 2.5? The "Stable 2.4" heading has references to 2.5.0 in its first paragraph. Reason? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:12, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :Oops. Mistake. Fixed. -- JTN (talk) 10:26, March 19, 2015 (UTC) (I can't load even 2.4.4 but I'm happily playing 2.3.5 on my Windows Vista). -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:12, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :What happens when you try? -- JTN (talk) 10:26, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ::I forget what happened. It was weeks ago. Maybe I'll try again now that 2.3.5 has crashed again. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:16, March 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Postscript: Yes, now I see what happened. I got the setup.exe in my downloads but on double-clicking it (just now) I get "NSIS error". -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:21, March 25, 2015 (UTC)